


party poopers

by tenderwrites



Series: #tendouweek [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #tendouweek, Birthday Cake, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Shiratorizawa, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderwrites/pseuds/tenderwrites
Summary: #tendouweek day 7 - free day/birthday!May 20 is a mundane day for many normal people, but for Satori and his teammates, it is a day that requires celebration and cake being thrown at each other's faces. On this day, Shiratorizawa endures teasing and verbal jabs of every caliber without much complaint, as it is their middle blocker's special day and he deserves to be happy.Or that is the opinion of every third year, while for his teammates, they generally suffer in silence until the ordeal of the day is over.





	party poopers

**Author's Note:**

> The long-awaited fic for Satori's birthday is finally here, and I feel irrationally proud that he found a paradise in Shiratorizawa and all of its players, despite the rough training that Coach Washijou prepares for them and the bullying he had faced previously. It is a small miracle in itself that his teammates accept him for who he is, truly, to the point where he feels liberation while playing volleyball with his unofficial family. This is another one of those reasons why I live and breathe Shiratorizawa. 
> 
> Although he is sardonic and a little bit creepy at times (and it makes him even better for me), he is who he is, and nobody can ever change that no matter what they do to him. 
> 
> Happy birthday, Satori. Thank you for being there when I couldn't relate to anyone and for being a lovable goofball when I was at one of my life's lowest moments. 
> 
> Music for this fic: Oh Wonder - Without You

#tendouweek day 7 - free day/birthday! 

As each student of Shiratorizawa Academy check their phones or calendars for the date, they will find that today is May 20 -- a normal, mundane day for them filled with packed timetables and delectable lunches, but for the volleyball club, it is a day that they wait for with bated breath, as the birthday of their third year middle blocker is today, and they anticipate all hell breaking loose as soon as their beloved redhead enters the gym in an exaggerated fashion.

Today, for this very eventful day, morning practice resumes on as usual, but as for the afternoon hours, their so-called demon Coach Washijou has suspended practice for the day, much to the relief of the first and second years. The lights in the gym have been dimmed and there is a large chocolate cake decorated with red icing in Hayato’s hands together with a party hat on his head, and the libero is grinning from ear to ear. The group of third years are hiding behind a table draped with a white cloth and for the remainder of their teammates, hiding spots have been chosen and hearts have been mentally prepared.  

There is finally some commotion outside the gym, as they hear the groaning of Satori about ‘being late to practice because of Eita’ and a few seconds later, the door slowly creaks open. The sound of his shoes rubbing against the gym floor reverberates throughout the large facility and before Satori can react to the sheer emptiness of it, the entire Shiratorizawa team jumps up from their hiding spots and a few stumble in the process, but then Satori’s jaw drops to the floor and his water bottle is released from the grip of his hand. With his widened eyes, he looks even more intimidating, but his teammates know better than to be scared of him.

“Happy birthday!” The team shrieks at a moderately shocked Satori, whose eyes are now staring hungrily at the cake in Hayato’s hands. He lets out a gasp of happiness and throws himself onto the group of third years who are trying desperately to shield themselves before impact, laughing at the peak of his lungs on top of the pile of his friends.

“Satori, you idiot! Are you trying to kill us?” Eita chides him, but there is a ghost of a smile on his face and despite knowing fully what will happen next, the setter pulls the ball of energy that is the redhead towards the cake table. With his teammates surrounding him, he is now a predator to the vulnerable cake. Before the song can be sung in celebration of his birthday, he tosses the plastic knife given to him aside and clutches a handful of cake, splattering it onto his best friend’s face and ruining his meticulously-styled hair.

As he is a competitive person, Eita Semi is not a person who will accept defeat so easily. He grabs for the mutilated cake that once spelled ‘Happy Birthday’ in icing letters and flings it towards Satori’s general direction, but he dodges just in time with his fast reflexes and the dessert lands right smack on Kenjirou’s face.

The team’s incessant chatter immediately boils down to hushed whispering, and as Eita attempts to apologize to his junior through stuttering and animated hand movements, the second year lets out a battle cry, seizing a part of the cake and smashing it onto a clean part of the ash blonde’s face.

“Oh, it’s on!” In reply, he lets out a yell and the team is launched into a symphony of chaos and confusion, as battle stations are found and teams are formed, and everyone tries to play dodgeball with Satori’s birthday cake. Handfuls of cake fly over tables and as the third years duck for cover, the gym has now turned into a war zone with cake being the only weapon. Soon enough, a lone shoe is thrown from the third years’ team and it sails through the air, its majestic aura pausing the food fight for a brief moment, before it smacks Taichi right in the forehead and he goes down like a fallen warrior, and Kenjirou lets out an anguished shriek in return.

At this turn of events, the theatrics prove to be too much for the team, and so they finally stall their hands and get up from their defense fortresses. Reon jogs over to the small swarm of second years crowding round Taichi and kneels down next to his lying figure. Satori follows close behind with one of his shoes missing, a guilty but triumphant smile on his face.

“Are you alright, Kawanishi?” There is a noticeable bump on the second year’s head and he seems a little uncoordinated, but other than that, everything is fine and the team still has cake to clean up and for them to share the remnants of it. The middle blocker offers a weak smile but then settles for resting on the floor to recollect his consciousness.

“ _Gomen,_ Kawanishi-kun. I didn’t think my shoe would actually hit anyone.” Satori apologizes sheepishly, and as soon as Eita arrives at the scene of the crime with a disappointed frown spread across his features, he smacks the redhead at the back of his head.

“That was reckless, Satori.” Wakatoshi emerges from beneath an upturned table, swiping a mouthful of cake from his shirt and his hair. Remains of a once glorious battlefield are scattered across the lacquered gym floor, and the team stares at it with such ferocity as if that will make the mess go away. However, students are still students, and they _have_ to take care of school property. They fetch a few mops and set to cleaning up the gym, and it is at this moment that Coach Washijou makes his entrance.

He takes one look at the cake-covered floor and lets out a sigh, but it is neither a disapproving or disappointed one. Rather, their coach has grown used to the team’s dramatics, and he gives a wave of his hand while leaving.

“Remember to clean it properly, Satori.”

“Why does he only address me?!” The third year lets out an indignant screech as soon as Washijou-sensei’s footsteps trail away from the gym. “There’s so many people here who participated in the food fight!”

“Because he always assumes that _you_ started it.” Jin looks up from his cleaning and offers Satori a small smile, and as the redhead pulls at his hair in exasperation, Eita thrusts a mop into his best friend’s arms.

“Clean up, you ass, or we’ll be late for your ice cream treat.” At the very mention of his favorite cold treat, Satori grabs his mop all while muttering under his breath, but then Eita presents him with a perfect new slice of chocolate cake. For being quite the observer, the middle blocker appears even more surprised, and he drops the mop to hold the plate of cake with stars shining in his eyes. “We figured you would start with the cake fight first, so I came up with the idea of buying you another slice.”

“...Eita, my moon and stars, my partner-in-crime, my brethren, how can I ever repay you?” There are mock tears in Satori’s eyes and the setter elbows him, but all it does is to produce strings of giggles from the redhead.

“Just eat it already.” Eita ruffles his best friend’s hair and although his cool-looking hairdo is now a mess of red and cake, his eyes glint with a mischievous flame. The setter’s back is turned and is busy with cleaning up the mess, so Satori deems this his only chance before Eita erupts into _angry housewife_ mode and hunts him down with blood lust.

“Hey, Eit--” Before he can get his piece in, a cake-covered Kenjirou steps in front of Eita and proclaims something like ‘you still have cake on your face, Eita’, but Satori has no time to process what the setter just said before the second year takes a hold of the ash blonde’s jacket collar and steals a birthday cake flavored kiss. Eita stumbles backward in surprise and lands painfully onto the floor, with his arms around Kenjirou’s waist and his lips swollen from the impact.

“Ouch…” He groans, rubbing his legs and his grip on the second year tightens. “Are you alright, Kenjirou?” When he gets no reply, he looks down at the position that they are in and promptly turns a bright shade of red, together with the boy in front of him that has a flustered frown making up most of his face. Satori observes that the both of their setters are in an extremely provocative position, with Kenjirou straddling the third year with his shorts hiked up due to the fall and Eita’s hands sliding down the second year’s back. He smirks at the interesting development and laughter nearly spills out of him, with him clutching his stomach and the rest of the team either resuming their cleaning or wiping cake off themselves with tissues provided by Jin.

“It isn’t your birthday, Eita, so you have to wait until then to have a pretty boy in your lap.” Satori chuckles sarcastically, much to his best friend’s chagrin. In retaliation, he captures his boyfriend’s lips in another searing kiss and the two of them start making out in the middle of the gym, which makes the team dump the notion of cleaning altogether and they retreat hastily, leaving the two of them to indulge in each other’s affections.

The redhead is the last one to leave, and as he closes the door, Eita shoots him a look that says ‘Go on, we’ll catch up’. One of his hands is busy exploring Kenjirou’s upper body and the second year is a hot mess of moans under his hands. Satori gags and slams the door to the gym. He then jogs up to Wakatoshi’s side and automatically intertwines their fingers together, which the ace hums satisfyingly at.

“Hey, ‘Toshi! Are we doing anything after this?” He looks up at the ace expectantly, and Wakatoshi seeks to reassure him.

“We’re going to the movies, are we not? I promised to buy you popcorn.” He squeezes Satori’s hand to give him the much needed affection he craves and tugs him along to follow the team, and the genuine smile on the middle blocker’s face is worth all of the cake in the world. Satori inches closer to Wakatoshi and there is giddy happiness shared by the two of them.

Their team, their winners and their family. Shiratorizawa changes every year, but the legacy of its players are hardly remembered. Satori wishes, that just for a brief moment, he can capture this moment in his memory, as the teammates he had found in the academy willingly accepted him and still go along with his quirks, and he thinks to himself, him feeling impossibly light as if some great burden has just been lifted from his shoulders: 

_I wouldn’t give this up for the world._

  



End file.
